


soft birthday morning

by mingupingu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, I Am Sorry, M/M, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Kim Hongjoong, happy birthday hongjoong!!, i hope you like it ;-;, no beta we die like men, theyre whipped for each other, this is not my best work for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu
Summary: “I don’t know. Can’t a man just lay on top of his husband’s chest like this because he likes it and likes the warmth and comfort that you give off?”Hongjoong sighs lovingly.“What did I do to deserve you, my precious and adorable husband?”
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	soft birthday morning

Hongjoong didn’t know how much he needed this.

A lazy morning in bed with his beloved husband, hands brushing against cheeks and fingers intertwining in one. 

He was the first one to wake up, surprisingly, this morning. Usually, it was his lover that always got up earlier than him, already in the kitchen cooking up eggs for breakfast for the both of them in his adorable pajamas with messy bed hair still standing up all over the place.

Hongjoong strokes the soft supple skin at the apples of his husband’s cheeks with his thumb. He studies every delicate detail about him, from the cute button nose, the little mole on his neck, to the plump lips that were parted ever so slightly, his breathing slow and calm in his slumber as Hongjoong continues to revel in this comforting morning with his love. 

But then, delicate lashes flutter slowly as the other in Hongjoong’s arms wakes. 

The man’s eyes open and he sees the world once more. His whole world, right in front of him, smiling gently like the warm home he always saw inside of Hongjoong. 

His husband, Hongjoong. 

“Good morning, Jongho-ya.” 

Jongho’s lips curl into a similar comforting smile at the other, reaching up to his eyes that were scrunched into prettily shaped crescent moons. 

“Good morning, birthday boy.” 

Hongjoong traces a finger over the Jongho’s brows, gently and ever so lovingly. A small laugh resounds within his chest and he dives down to capture his husband’s cute lips in his own. 

The kiss was nothing scandalous, only filled with cotton-like touches and soft love. 

When Hongjoong pulls back, Jongho brings his fingers up to where his husband’s were on his cheeks, bringing them together with a gummy smile on his face. 

“I love you so much, Joongie-hyung.” 

Hongjoong giggles, placing another chaste kiss upon Jongho’s knuckles. 

“God, I love you too, baby.” 

The moment was sweet and oh so perfect, at least until Hongjoong feels Jongho getting up from bed, already scrambling to stand up with his feet tucked into his adorable pink rabbit slippers, earning a groan from Hongjoong and a little whining fit. 

“Aw, why can’t we stay in bed together for a little longer?” 

He pouts and Jongho shuffles to Hongjoong’s side of the bed and sits there before draping his whole upper body over his lover’s chest, earning another groan and laugh from him. 

“Hey! What’s up with the cuddle attack?” 

Jongho shrugs against Hongjoong’s chest.

“I don’t know. Can’t a man just lay on top of his husband’s chest like this because he likes it and likes the warmth and comfort that you give off?” 

Hongjoong sighs lovingly. 

“What did I do to deserve you, my precious and adorable husband?”   
  


When Jongho smacks him lightly for calling him adorable, Hongjoong just takes it in stride and wraps his arms around the younger’s body on top of him, enjoying the feeling of holding him close on this slow and bright morning. 

They stayed like that for a bit longer before Jongho pipes up from where he was laying, asking something that made Hongjoong laugh. Jongho’s humor was a trait that he loved, even if his jokes were so corny. He also didn’t miss the little playful smirk that was dancing on his husband’s lips. 

“So, how do you like your eggs in the morning?” 

**Author's Note:**

> this was bad im so sorry T^T but i wanted to write something for hongjoong so this was the best i could come up with as of now! i hope you like it!! 
> 
> pls leave a comment and kudos if you did! its much appreciated! T^T <33333
> 
> twt: @mingupingus


End file.
